1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to quick connector assemblies, and more specifically, to quick connector assemblies which receive and lock with a male end form.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Quick connector assemblies are used in many different applications for quickly connecting and establishing fluid communication between a male end form and a hose or another tube. It is important that the male end form can quickly engage with the quick connector assembly to minimize assembly time and labor, e.g. on an assembly line. At the same time, the quick connector assembly must be very reliable and must establish a fluid-tight seal with the male end form which will not leak or otherwise disengage from the male end form. In the automotive industry, quick connector assemblies are often used for fuel lines, and failure of the quick connector assembly could pose a serious safety risk. To mitigate this risk, manufacturers have developed assemblies that cannot be latched down until the male end form is completely inserted into the quick connector.
One known type of quick connector assembly includes a housing having a female receiving portion for receiving a male end form and a stem portion for receiving a hose. A locker is movable between a non-engaged position for allowing insertion or withdrawal of the male end form and an engaged position for engaging the bead to retain the male end form in the housing. The locker includes a ring that prevents the locker from moving to the engaged position until the male end form is inserted into the housing by a predetermined distance, whereupon the ring breaks to allow the male end form to be fully inserted into the housing. Once the male end form is fully inserted into the housing and the bead passes the locker, the locker may be moved downwardly into the engaged position to engage the bead and hold the male end form in a locked position within the housing. The locker may then be moved back to the non-engaged position for allowing withdrawal of the male end form. However, once the male end form is removed from the quick connector assembly, because the ring has been broken, there is nothing to prevent the locker from moving back into the engaged position, even when the male end form is not disposed in the housing. Thus, this type of quick connector assembly only prevents the locker from moving to the engaged position until the quick connector assembly first receives a male end form. Thereafter, there is no safety mechanism for preventing the locker from moving to the engaged position, even when the male end form is not inserted into the housing of the quick connector assembly. A user could accidentally move the locker to the engaged position without the male end form being properly locked within the housing.
There remains a significant and continuing need for an improved quick connector assembly which is both reliable and reusable.